Voila de l'eau pour l'arbre mort
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. Surcouvé, tu étouffes. C'est pour ça que t'as décidé de tinstaller tout seul. Sauf que tout seul, t'es... vraiment tout seul.


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Voila de l'eau pour l'arbre mort…  
Genre : OS, romance, 1+2+1, réflexion sur la vie XD, bref, que des trucs sympas :-)  
Note de l'auteur : Voila, pour changer un peu de mon autre fic « Adonis » en cours, j'ai fais un petit OS comme ça…  
Note 2 : Bon bah **akai ringo**, la voila ta fic dans le bus :p heureusement que t'as insisté sinon je l'aurais jamais faite. Et je dois dire que finalement je l'aime bien.  
Note 3 : Merci à **Calamithy** (je sais pas si elle lira cette fic mais bon jla remercie quand même) pour les conseils de mise en page.

* * *

**HERE IS SOME WATER FOR THE DEAD TREE…**

On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

Tous les jours se ressemblent quand on est étudiant à la fac.

Fac de lettres en l'occurrence.

C'est tous les jours la même chose.

-

Qu'est ce que je suis allé foutre là dedans ?

-

C'est chiant. Franchement, si il y a bien un conseil à donner pour les futurs bacheliers qui ont un bon potentiel, c'est d'éviter la fac.

C'est pour les feignasses qui savent pas quoi faire. Et même quand on sait pas quoi faire et qu'on a un minimum de lucidité, on va n'importe où, mais pas à la fac.

Remarque, j'en suis une de feignasse, donc ça me va bien.

Et la lucidité c'est pas mon point fort. C'est généralement pas le point fort de tous les mec qui sortent de leur crise d'ado et qui sont des feignasses.

Je le reconnais parce que c'est une étape passée, mais maintenant je m'en mors les doigts.

-

Je me lève quand je veux, j'y vais si je veux, je me couche quand je veux. Je sors. Je glande.

Bref, rien de passionnant. Et je vous raconte pas ma future vie professionnelle.

Parce que la fac, c'est pas ça qui te fera avoir un bon boulot intéressant.

Moi, si je n'ai pas de pression derrière, je bosse pas. Pourtant, je sais que je pouvais aller dans une grande école et avoir un bon diplôme. Et faire plus tard des trucs importants. Qui servent.

-

Mais ma partie « jeune qui veut rien foutre parce que le lycée ça l'a bien gonflé » à prit le dessus.

Envie d'autonomie, aussi. D'indépendance.

Envie de suivre l'exemple des deux frères qui sont parti avant moi, mais pas dans le même contexte. Mais on s'en branle du contexte, ils sont partis, ils vivent seuls et ça donnait envie.

-

Frustration de ne pas pouvoir avoir de voiture, parce que la famille n'a pas envie de te la payer et estime que t'en ferras rien, même si t'a eus le permis la première fois. Parents qui ont décidé « Si tu veux être indépendant, t'as qu'à t'acheter ta voiture toi-même. ».

Frustration des parents qui ne comprennent pas que leur bout de chou ait grandit si vite et qu'il veut sortir du cocon familial asphyxiant.

-

Vas y pour t'acheter ta bagnole quand t'as eus 10 euros d'argent de poche chaque mois à partir de 13 ans, parce que tous tes copains avaient le double toutes les deux semaines et pas toi.

Surtout que le réseau de bus est nickel, donc en fait t'as pas trop besoin d'autre chose quand le prix d'un abonnement vaut beaucoup, beaucoup moins cher que la facture d'essence et de réparations. Note, j'ai pas compté le prix de la voiture à l'origine, hein.

-

Finalement, la bagnole, t'en avait juste besoin pour sortir en boîte le soir, pour épater les filles et les ramener chez toi pour une bonne baise, pour une aventure d'un soir maxi.

-

Sauf que les filles t'en as rien à battre.

-

Et les mecs, t'as pas besoin de les inviter dans ta bagnole, ils en ont _déjà_ une.

-

Donc résultats des courses, t'as pas besoin d'appart parce que maman papa t'offrent le gîte et le couver très volontiers.

T'as pas besoin de bagnole parce que les autres qui ont eut plus d'argent de poche et plus tôt que toi en ont une et t'invites facilement parce que t'es plutôt beau gosse, voire carrément une bombe sexuelle (ce qui est rare chez les américains nourris au Mac do.). De plus, le bus c'est pratique et pas cher.

T'as pas besoin d'argent de poche parce que tes parents sont toujours là pour acheter ce que leur chéri veut. Pour eux c'est pas un problème car tu ne leur coûtes pas si cher que ça en vêtement, en rien d'autre non plus d'ailleurs, et qu'ils veulent te rendre heureux avec eux, et te garder encore avec eux une paire d'année.

Parce que t'es le dernier d'une famille de trois enfants et qu'ils vont se sentir vieux et abandonnés quand leur dernier fils sera sortit du nid. T'es leur bébé.

« Tous nos enfants sont partis ! Ca y est, c'est fini… » est la phrase phobie qui les hante depuis que t'as dépassé ta crise d'adolescence et que le bac approchait de plus en plus.

-

Mes parents m'aiment à la folie.

Je suis leur « petit bouchon » ou alors leur « canard ». Et ils ne se gênent pas pour m'appeler comme ça quand malencontreusement j'invite des potes à la maison.

-

Mais au bout d'un moment, c'est lourd.

Voila pourquoi j'ai eu envie de m'envoler.

J'avais l'impression que si je le faisais pas maintenant, je le ferrais jamais.

Mais malheureusement, j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

-

Et ma vie n'a pour ainsi dire plus aucun sens. Je n'ai pas envie de me suicider, quand même, faut pas pousser mais… je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie horriblement. Toute la journée, toute la semaine, tous les mois, je m'ennuie comme jamais ça sera possible de plus s'emmerder. Une vie morne, morte, alors que je suis dans la force de l'âge.

C'est ma deuxième année de fac, et deuxième année tout seul.

Forcement maintenant, papa maman sont pas super content et ont décidé de me considérer en tant qu'un adulte responsable, parce que c'est ce que je voulais être.

-

Du coup j'ai l'appart, j'ai l'autonomie et l'indépendance, mais maintenant je dois me rendre à l'évidence.

Soit j'aurais dû rester chez le paternel et la maternelle parce qu'avec eux, tout est pratique quand on est à la fac.

Soit j'aurais dû aller en internat dans une prépa ou intégrer une grande école. Au moins j'aurais eu une bonne raison de les quitter.

-

Surtout que mes géniteurs habitent dans la même ville que moi. Ca sert donc strictement à rien de fusiller mon argent de poche que j'ai si difficilement économisé pour un appart petit et moche et où rien n'est plus exceptionnel que chez papa maman, et en plus y'a personne pour faire le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle et le lavage.

Fâcheux, quand on ne sait faire ni le ménage, ni la cuisine, ni la vaisselle, ni le lavage, et quand on ne sait pas gérer son budget (surtout quand on n'en a pas puisqu'on est étudiant. Heureusement que y'a les gosses de la voisine du haut à garder, qui font chier tout le monde ---entre parenthèses-, ça permet de se payer à manger).

-

Et sans lave-vaisselle, faut tout faire à la main par-dessus le marché.

-

D'accord, les parents sont parfois des extraterrestres qui ne comprennent pas le jeune, et qui pour lui, passent pour des niais qui ne comprennent tout simplement rien de sa vie. Ils sont totalement à coté de la plaque. Il sont « passés ». C'est plus la même époque.

D'accord, les petits noms affectueux sont gavant au possible, en particulier quand ils sont utilisés en pleine rue pour nous interpeller.

D'accord ça fait pas « adulte » de vivre chez ses parents.

D'accord, ça fait classe de dire « chez moi » quand on sait que les autres savent que c'est bien un chez soit à nous TOUT SEUL, sans parents.

Mais quand on est à la fac prêt de chez les parents, pourquoi se faire chier à prendre un appart qui vous coûte la peau du cul, avec tout ce qu'il y a avec ? Pourquoi faire des dépenses inutiles ?

-

Et maintenant qu'on est lancé, on est lancé. On est parti pour galérer.

-

Mais pour l'instant aujourd'hui on est…

Euh…

-

On doit être en mars.

-

Ou en avril.

-

J'en sais rien.

Et quand au jour de la semaine, j'en sais rien non plus.

Il fait beau, et j'avais tout simplement pas envie de continuer d'écouter le cours barbant du prof à l'intérieur de l'amphithéâtre triste et soporifique où les gens sont tristes et soporifiés ( non vous ne rêvez pas, ce mot n'existe pas. Vous avez vu l'effet que ça me fait la fac de lettres ?). Je me suis barré en plein milieu de l'après midi avec un pote.

-

C'est ce qui s'appelle être déconnecté de la vie réelle. Mais quand on sera subitement projeté dans des projets d'avenir et dans la vie active, on va en baver.

-

-Bon, Duo. Tu fais quoi ?

A l'arrêt de bus en ville.

Que faire ? Sinon un prendre un.

-Je sais pas.

-

Je sais pas quoi faire. Rien ne m'intéresse plus. Ma guitare est le seul objet dans ma chambre qui ne prend pas la poussière, avec mon baladeur mp3. D'ailleurs, j'ai fais d'énormes progrès depuis ma Terminale à la guitare.

-J'hésite entre prendre le C et le A.

Vous voyez ? Je sais même pas où je veux aller.

Le bus C mène chez moi. Je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre, car y'a que cette pièce d'intéressante dans mon appart, à part la cuisine. Encore que mon appart se résume à une salle de bain, des chiottes, une cuisine et une chambre. Mais je vais encore m'emmerder puissamment et me coucher hyper tard sans avoir RIEN fait. C'est déprimant.

Le A mène au centre ville. A quoi bon se faire chier chez soit si on peut s'emmerder dehors alors qu'il fait beau et pas très froid. Si je vais au parc municipal, y'a de fortes chances de rencontrer des jeunes que je connais comme moi, libres, mais aussi sans avenir.

Mais eux aussi ils sont soûlants. Parce qu'une personne sans perspective qui passe sa journée à se faire chier, c'est pas gai. Et c'est pas intéressant.

-

Je me tâte.

Que faire ?

Chez moi y'a des chips.

Au parc avec les potes y'a de la bière.

C'est déjà mieux, mais j'ai pas soif.

-

Je regarde les gens autour de moi, qui marchent dans la rue, tout en faisant semblant d'écouter mon pote qui me parle.

-

Avant d'être seul dans un appart, je voyais les gens autrement.

Pour moi, ils étaient heureux, libres, ils faisaient ce qu'ils veulent et leur vie était passionnante puisqu'ils sont majeurs et pu chez leurs parents. Ils avaient une vie épanouie.

Maintenant, je les vois différemment. Je les vois tristes, ennuyés, bercés par le train-train habituel et lassant. Intéressé de rien sinon leur petite vie sans intérêt et répétitive. Métro boulot dodo. Libres mais regrettant les jours où ils habitaient encore chez leurs parents, où tout était facile, pratique et varié, alors qu'ils allaient au lycée. Par rapport à ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui, le lycée, c'est chouette.

-

C ou A ?

Je ne sais toujours pas.

Je ne suis motivé pour rien.

Un bus arrive. C'est le R.

Je m'en fous, du R. Il va dans une commune paumée. Même pas prêt de chez moi.

Mon pote non plus ne prendra pas ce bus. Pas beaucoup de monde prend le R. Enfin, c'est pas la foule, c'est correct. C'est pas comme s'il ne servait à rien non plus.

-

-Et toi tu prends lequel ?

-

Je lui pose la question, mais j'en ai strictement rien à cirer. C'est juste histoire de parler, de montrer que je m'intéresse un minimum à lui. Histoire de pas perdre complètement la parole à force de rester enfermé chez soit comme un ermite.

-

-Le F.

-

Passionnante, cette conversation.

Donc il rentre chez lui. Bah, il fait ce qu'il veut. Chez lui y'a ses parents, y'a son synthé, y'a sa TV, y'a son ordinateur, y'a son baby-foot, y'a son petit frère qui a deux ans de moins que lui… au moins chez lui il s'ennuie pas. Moi j'ai peut être une guitare, mais pas de TV, pas d'ordi, pas de baby-foot, pas de petit frère, et même pas de parents puisqu'ils sont « chez eux ».

-

Le R se rapproche et s'arrête devant nous. Des gens descendent et d'autres, moins, montent.

Mon regard est dans le vague. Je regardais en face de moi. Mais le bus a fait apparition dans mon champ de vision, et j'observe maintenant les personnes dedans qui se font chier certainement autant que moi.

-

Et puis je _le_ vois.

-

Son expression est la même que la mienne.

Ennuyée.

Et comme moi, il avait les yeux dans le vide.

-

Mais quand nos yeux se croisèrent à travers la vitre, mon esprit s'ouvrit et je me rendis compte qu'aujourd'hui est un super beau jour, où tout le monde est joyeux, où la ville est pleine de vie, et que ma vie est captivante.

-

Choc électrique.

Il est beau.

Mon cœur palpite.

C'est bien moi qu'il regarde avec ce regard devenu fixe et pétillant.

-

Ses yeux bleus qui vous font demander si c'est pas des lentilles, parce que pour un asiatique, c'est pas très commun.

C'est là que je m'aperçois que les asiat ils sont vraiment canons, et que je me demande comment j'ai fais pour les avoir jamais regardé.

-

La vitre du bus nous sépare, pourtant on est à peine à un mètre d'espace.

On regardait le vide, le paysage, et puis le bus s'est arrêté et nous a fait se rencontrer.

-

Oui, aujourd'hui est une bonne journée.

-

J'abandonne définitivement pour l'idée de posséder une bagnole.

Franchement, le bus, c'est extra. Et puis c'est vachement convivial. Même si y'a un pépé qui veut se mettre à coté de toi et t'insulte carrément, rien que parce que tu as pris deux sièges pour étaler tes jambes car ta guitare ne te laisse pas de place pour t'assoire correctement « Pousse toi connard ! Ta gueule et pousse toi ! ». Alors que y'a des places libres devant. Ca m'est déjà arrivé l'année dernière. J'étais vraiment sur le cul et choqué qu'un vieux papy me parle comme ça (1).

Mais enfin, on s'en fout du papy.

Pour l'instant je l'observe. On se détaille, cet asiatique inconnu et moi, et on se dit certainement la même chose : j'aimerai te connaître, parce que je sens que sans toi, ma vie sera encore plus mélancolique qu'avant.

Je peux souhaiter ça. J'ai le droit. Même si je n'ai pas une super grande expérience de la vie.

-

Sauf que le bus a déjà fermé ses portes. Et il a mit son clignotant pour partir.

Et il part.

-

Il commence à s'éloigner de la bordure du trottoir, doucement.

Et moi, bêtement, je suis du regard le mec à l'intérieur. Ma tête tourne pour ne pas le perdre de vue et abandonne complètement mon pote qui me parle toujours, mais je ne sais pas trop de quoi.

Et l'autre dans le bus ne me quitte pas non plus des yeux.

-

Le bus part.

-

C'est comme si ma raison de vivre s'en allait et se perdait.

Jamais je n'ai eu de coup de foudre, et jusqu'à là, je croyais que ça n'existait pas.

Choc électrique qui s'arrête pour laisser place à un grand vide quand le bus a quitté son arrêt et est reparti.

-

-Ce bus…

J'ai la tête dedans.

Mon cœur y est aussi.

Et mon corps est resté dehors.

-

-Quoi ?

Mon pote fronce les sourcils, ne comprend pas pourquoi tout d'un coup je suis des yeux le bus au loin comme quelqu'un qui a raté son train, ou comme si c'était un ovni.

Il me demande si je l'ai écouté.

Je m'élance vers le bus en criant à mon pote, toujours sans me retourner vers lui, toujours l'esprit ailleurs.

-C'est ce bus que je devais prendre !!!!!

Mon pote n'en revient pas mais tant pis. Je l'ai abandonné alors qu'il me parlait et je lui ai bel et bien prouvé que je n'avais aucune attention à son égard. Mais tant pis.

-

Je suis en train de courir après un bus que pas beaucoup de personne se bat pour monter dedans. Mais tant pis.

-

Je suis en train de courir après un BUS.

Qui passe toutes les dix minutes.

Dix minutes d'attente n'ont jamais tué personne, non ?

Eh ben là, SI.

Si je rate ce bus, je saute d'un pont.

Non. Pas d'un pont. Y'a pas du pont ni de fleuve ici.

Je saute d'un immeuble.

D'une église, ça fait beaucoup plus style.

Je crois pas à Dieu, mais c'est pas grave. Je me convertirai juste avant de sauter si je rate CE bus.

Et avec ma guitare.

Et je brûlerai un bus juste avant pour me venger.

-

Je cours comme un taré après le bus qui, naturellement, roule plus vite que je ne cours et qui en a rien à foutre de moi.

-

Feu rouge.

-

Je cours toujours. J'accélère.

Ca le ralenti. Il n'est plus très loin. Je le dépasse et passe en trombe sur le passage piéton parallèle au bus où le petit bonhomme est passé au rouge à son tour. Une voiture me klaxonne.

-

Le feu est vert pour le bus.

Je cours encore.

J'halète comme un dingue parce que ça fait depuis le lycée que j'ai pas fait d'athlétisme.

Le bus qui a commencé sa course me dépasse doucement, comme pour me narguer.

Mon but est le prochain arrêt.

Il faut que j'arrive au prochain arrêt.

-

L'asiatique me regarde, à travers la vitre, tranquillement, un peu éberlué quand même. Il m'encourage mentalement.

Il doit se dire « Mais quel con. J'espère qu'il va y arriver au moins. »

-

Tournant. Je suis obligé de m'arrêter pour attendre le vert pour moi.

Le bus tourne à gauche.

-

Il m'a encore devancé.

Il m'a encore semé.

-

Je reprends mon souffle, mais décidé à monter dans CE bus, je n'attends pas le bonhomme vert que dés le orange apparaît pour les voitures, je m'élance, faisant faire un pile à un jeune au volant qui voulait absolument pas s'arrêter. Tu comprends, je l'ai coupé dans son accélération même si c'était orange pour lui.

Ils sont cons ces jeunes. Vouloir à tout prix passer…

-

Toute la motivation et l'énergie qui m'a manqué ces deux dernières années se sont réveillées et me poussent dans mon effort. Je me sens presque pousser des ailes dans mon dos.

Mais c'est pas possible, ça !!! Quand on est dans le bus, on se demande pourquoi y'a tant d'arrêts et on se dit que les gens ne savent pas marcher.

Mais là, l'arrêt parait à une distance incroyablement grande.

-

Le bus est à nouveau à portée de vue.

Un stop l'a ralenti.

Je vois l'arrêt aussi.

Il y va.

Il se gare sur le coté de la route.

-

J'accélère encore plus l'allure.

Mes poumons me brûlent, mes jambes me supplient d'arrêter et de s'assoire par terre.

Je n'ai plus de souffle.

Je cours toujours comme un demeuré.

Tous les gens que je croise se retourne pour me voir courir comme si une grosse bête me poursuivait.

Des jeunes de 15 ans rigolent.

Un pauvre gars a raté son bus, et c'est drôle. Vous trouvez pas ?

-

Le bus ralenti.

Je suis encore loin derrière.

Il ralenti et s'arrête à l'arrêt.

-

Je cours.

-

Les portes s'ouvrent.

Personne ne monte dedans.

Personne ne descend non plus.

Mais ça me laisse le temps de le rattraper. Enfin d'essayer.

-

Les portes se ferment.

Je ne suis pas loin.

Je l'ai rattrapé.

-

Il met son clignotant.

Il commence à retourner sur le milieu de la route.

-

Mais j'arrive à la porte à coté du chauffeur que je frappe, pour pas dire que je la tambourine carrément.

Le chauffeur arrête le bus en pleine progression vers le milieu de la route.

Agacé, il ouvre les portes.

Je le remercie, à bout de souffle, et lui montre ma carte. Il hoche la tête un peu énervé et reporte son attention sur la route.

-

Je suis dans le bus.

-

J'y suis.

-

Je repère l'asiatique qui me regarde, amusé. Un mince sourire qui tente d'être caché apparaît sur son visage. Il n'a pas bougé. Il reste passif.

Je le soupçonne d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton qui demande l'arrêt au bus.

Pour m'aider dans ma course.

Pour m'aider à nous faire sortir tous les deux de nos vies banales sans intérêt.

Il doit me prendre pour un fou.

C'est ça qui doit lui plaire, en plus de mon physique.

En tout cas, je promets solennellement de faire du jogging tous les week-ends si j'arrive à m'en faire un pote.

-

Et même plus qu'un pote. Oh oui, beaucoup plus.

-

Je me calme. Je respire. Je retrouve un visage de couleur normale, et pas rouge écarlate. De toute façon, je suis dans le bus, je ne suis pas obligé de me presser.

J'ai tout mon temps.

Premier arrêt après mon arrivé.

J'ai tout mon temps, et je compte bien le faire attendre.

Il doit se demander pourquoi j'attends, mais j'aime me faire désirer.

Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas aller me présenter soufflant comme un bœuf.

-

Je m'adosse contre une vitre, à coté de la personne à coté de lui.

Ainsi je ne peux pas le voir, lui non plus, à moins de tourner la tête et ça, c'est pas top.

Le bus ne s'arrête pas au deuxième et troisième arrêt car personne ne veut monter ni descendre.

Je retrouve une respiration normale.

-

Inspirer, expirer. Calmement.

-

Il n'est pas loin de moi.

Le bus est calme.

Quelques personnes parlent à voix haute.

Elles se racontent leur vie et en font profiter à tout le monde.

Une de ces personnes est une femme avec un berceau dans lequel un bébé dort paisiblement.

Des personnes âgées discutent aussi mais à voix basse, assises sur les sièges réservés aux personnes âgées et qu'ils faut surtout laisser sans quoi on se fait rabrouer (ah ces ancêtres !).

Un bus normal, qui pourtant conduit deux personnes différentes et qui ne se connaissent pas, mais qui n'attendent qu'une des deux fasse le premier pas, car c'est elle qui décidera si ça vaudra la peine de continuer ou pas.

-

Le bus roule toujours. Mais cette fois je suis à l'intérieur. Je me concentre sur le voisin de mon voisin -qui deviendra mon voisin- même s'il n'est pas dans mon champ de vision.

Ma présence le perturbe sûrement.

Je suis certain qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse un sprint pour le rattraper.

-

Mais là, je le nargue.

-

J'ai fais le marathon pour lui, et là je ne fais rien. J'attends paisiblement.

Alors que lui se demande « Mais qu'est qu'il fout ? ».

-

Quatrième arrêt. Le centre-ville s'éloigne. Le bus se vide petit à petit. Mon voisin s'en va.

-

Je me retrouve contre la vitre à deux mètres de mon nouveau voisin, l'inconnu asiatique aux yeux incroyablement envoûtants.

On regarde tous les deux devant soit.

-

L'air de rien.

-

Car l'air de rien, c'est important.

-

Le bus repart.

Les gens ne font pas attention à nous.

-

C'est là que je rêve qu'on est tout seul dans ce bus, même sans le chauffeur. Si on avait été tout seul, avec sa permission, je lui aurait sauté dessus.

Je l'aurais pris par la taille.

Je l'aurais attiré vers moi.

J'aurais capturé ses lèvres.

J'aurais caressé son dos.

Je lui aurais demandé de ne pas me laisser m'enfoncer dans l'ennuie de la vie.

Je lui aurais demandé de m'arracher de mon minuscule appartement terne et de ma fac narcotique.

Pour lui, je me serais dépassé. Dans tous les domaines.

-

Tous.

-

Comme je viens de le faire pour rattraper un bus en plein centre ville, et faillis me faire renverser deux fois.

Je lui aurais fais l'amour dans le bus, à tous les sièges.

Et je lui aurais laissé me faire l'amour à son tour contre toutes les vitres.

-

Mais on n'est pas tout seul. Et ça se fait pas en public.

-

Cinquième arrêt. Une personne descend.

Je jette un regard discret sur mon voisin, ou plutôt sur sa main qui tient la rambarde.

Elle est gracieuse, délicate, pourvue de longs doigts fins que je vois en image contre mon corps, suivant les lignes de mes muscles.

S'il n'y avait eu personne, j'aurais pris cette main dans la mienne et aurais croisé mes doigts entre les siens.

Je détaille son corps élancé qui va bien avec la main. Un corps que je devine ferme et solide même s'il est fin. De même que je devine la main agile et sûre d'elle.

-

Je décide de me lancer.

3, 2, 1, GO c'est parti !

Quitte à passer pour un con, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

-

-Excuse moi…

Il tourne la tête, l'air de dire « Eh bah, t'en a mis du temps pour réagir. ». Je plongea dans ses yeux magnétiques, pleins de questionnements.

-

-Oui ?

-

Mais quand je dis jusqu'au bout, c'est totalement jusqu'au bout.

-

-Où va ce bus ?

-

Stupidement.

Ben quoi ? Je sais la lettre, mais je ne sais pas où il mène. Et puis accessoirement, je m'en fous. C'est pas ça qui est important. C'était juste pour engager la conversation.

-

S'il la tient, j'ai gagné.

S'il ne la prend pas, je peux descendre au prochain arrêt.

-

Le prochain arrêt approche.

-

-Il ne va pas très loin de chez moi.

Sa voix est posée, tout à fait calme, pas du tout surprise.

Sensuelle.

Générant des ondes d'érotisme auxquelles je ne résiste pas.

Invitante à plus de connaissance.

Elle me fait perdre la mienne. Elle me fait perdre la tête.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines. Mon cœur bat plus vite.

Et comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, hypnotisé par cette voix grave et sereine, par cette main gracieuse et féline, par ces yeux pénétrants et fascinants, je resta… bah sans voix.

Et lui, satisfait, m'encouragea. Ses paroles, trottinent dans mes oreilles, dans ma tête, et son corps que je devine bien sculpté à travers son pull léger et son jean ne me quittent plus.

-

Alors moi non plus, je ne le quitterai plus.

-

-C'est là où tu voulais aller ?

-

L'arrêt est derrière nous.

Et j'ai gagné.

* * *

**Et il n'y aura pas de suite :-) Parce que je ne vois simplement pas comment on peut continuer alors que l'intérêt de cette fic était une rencontre, mdr !**

**Je sais, je critique ouvertement les mecs (bon... pas tous hein !), les ados et les facs, mais c'est une fic, donc on m'en voudra pas :p (je vous aiiiiime moi aussi !).**

**Review ? Pas review ?**


End file.
